In recent years, from demands for environmental protection and energy saving, a technique of installing solar battery modules on a roof which is one type of an enclosure for a building and converting the sunlight energy which is natural energy to electric power to use it as a power resource for inside of the building and also to sell remained power, is in practical use.
On the other hand, as the roof structure, a structure composing the roof by disposing a film material is known.
Since in such a roof structure using a film material, the film surface has a curved shape with a specific tension applied, there is a problem of the difficulty to attach the above mentioned solar battery modules.
Therefore, the following Patent Document 1 proposes an attaching structure of a solar battery attached on the film surface in such a manner that flexible modules are used as the above solar battery modules, and the periphery of a thermoplastic resin film capable of covering the whole of the flexible solar battery modules is welded to the film surface to store the flexible solar battery modules therein.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-11-46007